


nice legs, daisy dukes

by Ninji



Series: in which some skeletons have a pet of sorts [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dry Humping, F/M, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, cant be a ninfic without some sort of semen consumption, cum-eating, like always lmao, mostly vanilla, no beta just a dumb bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninji/pseuds/Ninji
Summary: makes a man go *cartoonish boner sound effect*
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: in which some skeletons have a pet of sorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/810186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	nice legs, daisy dukes

**Author's Note:**

> bet you werent expecting two fics in one month huh 😏

When Stretch opened the door to his bedroom, he expected to be able to just plop down on his mattress and take a nice, restful nap for a few hours. What he  _ didn’t  _ expect was to see the skeletons’ mate on her stomach reading a magazine, legs kicking behind her aimlessly while wearing the tightest, shortest pair of hotpants he's ever seen her wear, completely bare from the waist up. She didn't even look up when the door shut with a  _ click _ , just kept reading her magazine, almost like she was being casual on purpose. 

Stretch, still mildly bewildered, walks to the edge of the bed, eye sockets not once straying from the garment in question. The hot pants are — fittingly, Stretch would have a chuckle at that later — a vivid hot pink that demands attention from everyone within eyeshot. The material is a ridiculously lush crushed velvet that was practically begging for him to run his phalanges through, and the bottom of her cheeks peek through as if to tease him, perfectly tantalizing.

She finally glances up from her magazine when she feels Stretch caress the soft material. “Hiii,” she coos, her bright eyes gazing at him adoringly.

Dumbfounded by just how casual she was being, the skeleton gestures to her behind. “what's this?”

“Pants. Shorts, actually.”

“you know damn well those are more than just a pair of shorts,” he nearly growls while his zygomata become a brighter shade of orange by the second.

She smiles, finally having the decency to look at least a little abashed. “Heh, they were actually Red's idea.” She tries to flip onto her back but Stretch’s grip on her becomes even tighter, preventing such a move. 

“nonono, i'm not done looking at you.” He straddles her thighs once she settles back on her belly, kneading the soft flesh of her butt lovingly. “of course it was his idea, why am i not surprised.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to maybe help make your day better, maybe give you a little present for, I dunno, existing or something.” She begins to squirm the more he fondles her bottom, biting down on her lip in an attempt to keep in any embarrassing noises.

“honey, this is one of the best presents i've ever gotten. feel what you did to me?” He prods his almost-there erection into her ass, taking her by complete surprise. Stretch laughs at the resulting squeak from her. “yeah, you gonna do anything about it? hmm?”

“Hmm, I-I suppose I could. I'm feeling generous.”

“good girl. now you can get on your back, cupcake.” He maneuvers himself off of her so she can follow his order, taking off his hoodie while he waits for her to get settled. “there you go... now open your legs.”

She obeys and Stretch is quick to embrace her, grinding his clothed erection against her again, this time against the apex of her legs. She gasps again, immediately covering her mouth with her hand. Stretch snickers lowly and slows to a stop.

“no, none of that. your little noises are so cute, let me hear them, hmm?” he kisses her cheek when she nods and removes her hand, instead using it to grasp onto his humerus. “good girl.” He nudges his mouth against her lips lovingly, immediately delving his ethereal tongue in when she parts her lips just slightly. His sonorous moans travel throughout her entire body, resulting in a deep, delicious shudder.

“You're gonna jump straight into this, huh?” she giggles into their kiss. “Glad I now know how to really get you going.”

Stretch huffs a small laugh, drifting from her soft lips to the base of her neck. “oh no, i've been found out.” Rather than giving her a chance to make a retort, he latches on with his teeth-- not as hard as he usually does, and  _ definitely  _ not as hard as Boss' or Red's or, stars forbid,  _ Slim’s _ bites, but just enough to tease her and leave her craving more. He moans into her skin and  _ fuck, _ his moans never failed to make her wet; an unrestrained noise that was so different from his usual low tone and quiet volume. She thinks she remembers Red lovingly call them his “pretty boy moans.” “ _ mmh _ , you always taste so sweet, it's unbelievable.”

“Stretch...” she bucks her hips up into his, pressing against him harder, a futile attempt to assuage the growing heat in her lower abdomen. She whines, “can’t you just touch me already, please...”

“i don't know what you're talking about, i'm touchin' you right now.”

“No, no I mean like-- just, can you fuck me? Please?”

Stretch picks up the pace of his dry humping, “after thinking you can just tease me with clothes like this? mmh, i'm not sure you  _ deserve _ to be fucked.”

“Stretch, I swear--” she tries desperately to push him off of her, but he won’t budge, only continuing his slow, tantalizing grinding. “please,  _ please _ , I'll do anything.”

He hums, his movements slowing to a stop. “hmm. i guess i can give ya a little mercy.” He kisses her again, slow and prurient. “how do you want it?” he murmured against her lips. 

“I, ah, how do  _ you _ want it?”

“i'd prefer to just bend you over so i can drool over that juicy ass of yours.”

She snorts with surprise. “I don't know if I should find that word hot in this context, or if I should laugh.”

“eh, either way works for me. now just go on and bend over for me.” Stretch pulls away with his eyes roaming her body as she moves to do what she was told. She rests her head on his plush pillow with her ass proudly presented to him, those pink shorts leaving absolutely fuck all to the imagination. “there ya go,” he whispers encouragingly, kneading her behind once again and even taking it a step further by spreading her lips from behind the seams of her hotpants. She’s already dripping at this point, which isn’t really a surprise for anyone involved considering how easy it is for her to get turned on by just about anything. Even breathing on her a certain way would probably rile her up. Stretch always thought it was really cute. 

Without any more delay, he pushes her shorts to the side and gently, slowly trails his phalanges up and down her pussy, relishing in her softness and smearing her arousal with his fingers.

“you always have such a pretty lil' pussy, all cute and delicate,”

“Stretch,” she whines and wiggles and buries her face into the pillow, “stop talking like that, it's embarrassing.”

“heh,” the skeleton snorts with a lopsided grin. “it may be embarrassing but that doesn't mean it isn't true.” He easily pushes two phalanges into her, just enough to have her craving more without being completely satisfying. He withdraws his fingers steadily, and without warning thrusts them back into her, even deeper this time.

“ _ Mh-- _ !” she squeaks, arching her back when he curls his fingers. “Fuck...”

“yeah? feelin' good?” Stretch drawls as he repeats the motion, taking on a rough, hurried pace. The girl nodded, her face still buried in the pillow.

“Mhm...”

“good, good.” he brushed against her g-spot confidently and without hesitation, making her squeal and jerk forward, clutching the pillow as tightly as she could manage. With his other hand, he caresses her back affectionately, like he would a lap-puppy. The gentle touch paired with the intense pace with which he fingerfucks her was more than enough to make her nosedive into a state of ardent bliss, and he'd only just started.

Stretch adds another phalange, stretching (heh) her opening only slightly, admiring just how drenched she's become. The squelching noises her pussy makes are beyond obscene, and while she covers her face in mortification, it only serves to turn him on even further, the summoned magic in his pants throbbing with impatience.

“Mh, fuck, Stretch,” she moans, trying her hardest to look back at him over her shoulder. “Stretch, wait.”

“hmm?” his hand slows but doesn't stop moving completely. “what’s up, cupcake?”

“Can-- can I just like, turn over? I wanna kiss you...”

Stretch's soul flutters from behind his sternum at her endearing request (complete with those nearly irresistible puppy dog eyes that she uses so often), but he still doesn't stop. “sorry, sweetheart,” he says, “not done admiring the view back here.” A sharp  _ smack _ jolts her, the exposed part of her right asscheek stinging exquisitely.

“Fuck!” she curses, “warn me next time, please.”

“aw, i’m sorry baby,” he really means it, leaning down to kiss the stinging flesh tenderly. He removes his fingers from her, moving to slide over her clit, circling around it with just enough pressure to make her hips jerk and have her squeak into the pillow. As quickly as it happens, though, his touch is gone, leaving behind nothing but unfulfilled ardor. 

”Come back,” she whimpers pathetically. She tries to tempt him back with a little shimmy, but he just chuckles at her. 

”i’m right here,” the skeleton hums at her while he pulls his black track pants down just enough to release his length, standing proudly at attention. He rubs it along the swell of her bottom and smears his pre-magic all over her. ”god, i can't get over how gorgeous your ass is. and now i have it all to myself...” he brushes the head along her lips, greatly resisting the urge to just bury himself in her and pound her into next week. ”... _ fuck _ , i love it. you ready sweetpea?”

She nods frantically and whines, at a loss for actual words at this point. As Stretch finally pushes into her, she releases a deep, loving sigh, her fingers clenching the pillow once again. Her head lolls and her eyes flutter shut. 

Stretch gives her only a few short moments to adjust to his girth, then withdrawing immediately and then slamming back into her without restraint, then shortly after setting a languid pace. She doesn't seem to mind, if her squirming frame and high-pitched gasps mean anything. Each time Stretch bottoms out inside of her she sees stars flashing behind her eyelids and the heated sensation in her lower abdomen grows stronger and stronger. She vaguely hears herself begging him to move faster, please, I  _ need more, don't hold back, _ but her mind feels so drunkenly blurry that it’s difficult to tell if that’s what she’s really saying. 

She must have been right because he picks up the pace, squeezing her ass with his clawed phalanges, rough enough to leave red streaks behind. 

“i can’t believe how tight you always are,” Stretch hisses through his teeth. “you always feel so fucking  _ perfect _ .”

A particularly rough thrust has them both very vocal, Stretch with a deep, rumbling groan and the human underneath him with a bitten-off whine. 

“yeah?” the skeleton taunts, not slowing his pace in the lightest. “that feel good, huh? you want more than i can give ya, i bet.”

“Mmh,” she keens pitifully, not entirely paying attention to what he’s saying to her. All she can really focus on is his cock and the sheer size of it, reaching all of the right spots inside of her to speckle her vision with stars. She already feels like she’s about to come, so soon after they just started. She wants to ask Stretch to slow down, but she can’t find her voice, instead babbling and crying out each time he enters her again. 

She jolts when he spanks her again, more forcefully than the last and definitely enough to make her flesh burn. “Stretch,” she whimpers, awkwardly reaching behind her in an attempt to hold his hand. The skeleton gets the hint quickly and grabs both of her hands, propping her up and still drilling into her relentlessly. “fu-u-ck, Stretch...!”

“what is it, sweetpea? you gettin close?” he asks, his tone veiled with a tenderness that couldn’t fool anyone. He groans lowly, “yeah, i can feel it, you’re almost there...” He pulls her back roughly and hisses into her ear, “i want you to come all over my cock, honey. c’mon, come for me, i know you can do it.”

A few more intense strokes and she does, almost as if on command, her entire body seizing and trembling with her vision fading to white and her heart pounds in her ears, all the while still being ruthlessly pounded into. Her voice comes out strained and quiet, and her body goes limp. Stretch releases her hands so she falls forward back onto his pillow, drool falling from her parted lips onto the soft fabric (that, in all honesty, needed to be washed anyway).

“where do you want it? where do you want my cum, huh?”

“I-inside,” she rasps. “I want it in me, please.”

Stretch chuckles, a deep and throaty noise. “i dunno,” he drawls, “i think those shorts would look pretty cute drenched in my cum, dontcha think?”

She knows he’s just teasing, Stretch would never give up the chance to fill her up, but she still squeals and wiggles, begging him not to cum anywhere else but inside her. So fucking cute.

His last few thrusts into her are rapid and rough, and finally, with a choked cry, he pushes into her as far as he can manage, finishing deep inside her. He slows down gradually, riding out his orgasm and huffing shaky breaths into her ear. “god, i love you,” he slurs. 

  
  
  
  


Stretch notices her reaching into her shorts to finish herself off again, but a surge of possessiveness drives him to flip her over and quickly and messily unbutton her shorts. He throws them off the edge of the bed and grasps her wrist, making her whine desperately at the lost stimulation. 

He takes a short moment to admire his cum dripping out of her pussy and onto the bedspread, and then shoves three of his fingers into her. He bends down to tongue ravenously at her clit, curling his fingers deep inside of her as he does so, licking and sucking in  _ just _ the right way to make her twitch and tremble. When she comes again she holds his skull with both of her hands and squeezes her thighs around his head, keeping him in place and grinding herself on his face. Stretch doesn’t mind — he happily stays there and laps up the mess she’s made. 

She falls back onto the bed with a heaving chest and sweaty body, but that doesn’t stop Stretch from dragging his fingers into the puddle of cum they both made and bringing it to her mouth. 

“open,” he gently orders. 

She obeys immediately, taking his phalanges into her mouth and sucking them clean, her tongue delving into the sensitive magic between his joints. It’s a ticklish spot for skeletons so Stretch, naturally, shudders and laughs at the feeling. 

“fuck, you’re always so cute.”

She releases his fingers and hides her blush with her hands. “Thank you.” Her breathing was still heavy. 

“how d’you feel? was i too rough?”

She shook her head with a gentle smile. “I feel... really great. Like holy shit.” She lays her head on the pillow, heaving a pleased sigh. “I’m sore in all the right ways. You’re so perfect.”

Stretch crawls up and holds her close, nuzzling into her scalp with his nasal bone. He leans down and kisses her deeply, mumbles of “I love you” shared between them in hushed whispers. Then they’re silent for a few moments, happily basking in the warmth of the afterglow, until she speaks up. 

“So... booty shorts does it for you, huh, Stretch?”

The skeleton shrugged nonchalantly. “they might.”

“That’s cute.”

“it’s because your butt looks so damn irresistible.” He reaches behind her and pinches her bare bottom. “you wanna rest for a bit?”

She nuzzled his clavicle. “Yes, please.”

  
  


Later that night, Red takes some time to lounge on the old sofa in front of the television while supper is being prepared. He’s on the verge of falling asleep until his mate trots down the stairs, happier than a dog with a biscuit in its mouth, dressed in a tank top and plush pajama shorts — both covered in toothachingly-adorable patterns. She sits down right next to him and kisses his cheekbone. 

“Thank you so much.”

Red laughed. “heheh, so i’m guessin’ it went well?”

“ _ Fuck _ yes, I’ve never seen him like that before.” She nuzzles him affectionately. “He was so…  _ intense.” _

“see? i ain’t never wrong when it comes to stuff like this.” His hand travels lower, resting on her clothed bottom, and his voice drops in volume. “maybe sometime the resta’ us can see those shorts of yours, huh? maybe put on a lil show for us.”

She titters, hugging him close and breathing in his scent. He had a distinct fragrance of cologne and cigarettes and car oil that never failed to woo her. “We’ll see. I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> the reason why this is coming out so soonly after the last installment is because!! i thought i lost this fic when it was mostly finished but i found it again!! i started working on this like... late 2018, so if the sentence structure seems awkward at times then that’s why ;~; i went back and edited it as best i could but you never know
> 
> also stretch is a guy who cannot resist creampies at any time you CANNOT change my mind 
> 
> love you friends, come fuck with me on my twitter @ninjibinji


End file.
